Face the Fire
by BouncieWinston
Summary: one is a child of darkness, the other a child of light. their powers draw from the sun adn the moon, but both grow weak when neither is seen
1. Chapter 1

Face the Fire  
Prologue  
Cousins they were, both alike in abilities, and both as close as cousins could be. But both were as different as any girl could be with her best friend. As these two girls grow, they both will start to realize their differences, but they also become closer than ever.  
One is a Child of Darkness, and the other is a Daughter of the Day. Their powers draw from which they reside the most powerful, but grow weak as they draw too much power from the Sun, or the Moon, when it is not seen.  
On the night of a Lunar Eclipse, a child was born, one with fiery powers. Hair as dark as the night itself, and eyes as clear and wide as the moon from which she is held most dear. Merely for months later, another child was born, but on the Solar Eclipse. This child was also born fiery abilities. Her hair was as bright as the daytime, and her eyes were as shining as the sun.  
The girls were raised together, as best friends…as well as family.  
A privilege it would be too have known these cousins. And there were few have known these two.  
Cousins they were, family they will always be. And their friendship will last an eternity.  
I have been granted the privilege of meeting these cousins. I was orphaned, and they had helped me with my powers, and I with theirs.  
I have known these two. They are my family, and I will never forget them.  
Not that I would want to anyway


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one  
Through the city, wandered two teenage girls. But these weren't just any teenage girls. There was something different about these girls, yet common. As the two of them walked through the streets, the wind started to kick up, and the rain fell down around them like a thick, black curtain.  
"Well, hello girlies, it's about time that you stopped running." Said a male voice from the darkness that lay before them. The two girls just side glanced each other, then turned back to their assailants with hard gazes.  
"Now, why don't we do this easily and you can come with us without breaking those pretty nails of yours, hmm?" said another voice from the darkness.  
"And why would we want to go with you, I mean, unless your part of Xavier's then we'll go without a fight…. but we were told that Xavier's people wear black jumpsuit thingy's with X's on them…. and you don't, making you the enemy" said a girl with long pink bangs and shoulder length blond hair, while lifting herself into the air. The other girl that was standing beside her then grasped the hilts of the two Sais that were strapped to her waist, and as soon as she drew them, the blades were immediately engulfed with a bluishy-silver blaze.  
"Why do they always choose the hard way, Pietro?" asked one of the goons. The first, silvery haired guy just sighed, and charged at a super human speed at the girl that remained on the ground.  
"Take it easy, GiGi, it's still along way 'til day break!" the girl shouted. Her friend just chuckled and shot a pinkish-gold blaze towards the largest goon.  
"No prob…. i got this dude, in the bag!" she shouted back, her large wings carrying her directly towards the blobbish attacker. "Luna, hit Mr. Silver-Hair-Man…I got this grotesque…thing. Ready…. NOW!" GiGi shouted. And Luna just sheathed her Sais and her hands were then engulfed with the same flames that were covering her weapons.  
But before either of them could fire, the wind started to swirl, and the rain ceased to fall. Luna and GiGi looked up to see a woman with long, white hair falling majestically towards them.  
"It's those X-freaks!!! Lets get out of here Pietro!!" said the guy with longish brown hair, the one known as Pietro nodded and they all started to head back to their own Headquarters.  
"GiGi, get back down here!!!" Luna shouted  
"Sure thing Cuz!" GiGi laughed, gliding carefully down to the ground.  
"Hello, I presume that you two are Luna and GiGi, am I correct?" the two girls nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm Luna, and this is my cousin GiGi…you from Xavier's School for the Gifted?" Luna asked, brushing her long, wet, black and white streaked hair away from her face.  
"That's correct, my name is Ororo, but you may call me Storm." The woman said. The three of them just stood there fro a little while, just staring at each other…none of them making event he slightest move.  
"Well then, when are we gonna head to Xavier's now or what?" GiGi said, finger combing her long pink bangs and brushing back the blond part of her hair just as the rain started to fall around them again.  
"Sure, it's not far from her anyway…" Storm said, then both her and GiGi lifted into the air and Luna ran over the hard cement as fast as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two  
"Professor, I'm back." Storm said as soon as her and the two cousins walked through the front door.  
"It's about time you got back." Said a growl-like voice from the top of the extravagant staircase.  
"Where's every one else Logan?" Storm asked, walking towards her friend.  
"Jean and Scott went out on a date or something, the Professor's asleep and since I'm usually awake any ways, it left me to look after all of the kids." Logan said as he walked down the stairs. "So, who are your friends Storm?" he asked, nodding towards Luna and GiGi.  
"This is GiGi and her cousin Luna, they're the new mutants that Cerebro picked up earlier this morning. I found them in a fight with the Brotherhood."  
"Yeah, and we kicked their asses too!!" Luna said, pulling out her silver Zippo lighter and she kept on clicking it off and on, off and on.  
"What's with the lighter, Kid?" Logan asked, nodding towards Luna.  
"Huh?" Oh, yeah, it's just a nervous habit…this is the first lighter I ever got…so I use it when ever I meet new people…for some reason they find it quite annoying." Luna laughed.  
Logan just shrugged and headed towards the kitchen. "Hey, do you think you can watch over these two while I head up and get changed?" Storm asked, Logan just nodded and turned back to the kitchen, Storm nudged the two cousins forward. Luna and GiGi rolled their eyes in unison and then followed Logan into he kitchen.  
"So, where do you two come from?" Logan asked, grabbing three bottles of root beer from the small cabinet beside the refrigerator  
"Cape Cod…well, basically anywhere we feel like goin'. GiGi and I are Gypsies, we go wherever we want when we want." Luna shrugged; sipping the drink that Logan had given her.  
"Okay…so what can you two do? You know, what are you're powers?"  
"Well, I can fly…"  
"No, I couldn't see that." Logan said sarcastically, pointing the tip of his Soda bottle towards GiGi's large, gold and pink angel-like wings.  
GiGi laughed and continued what she was saying "Well, as I was saying, I can fly, and I can create fire, but I can only create it, not control a fire that I created by some other force and my powers draw from the sun…I guess that it's because I was born on a solar eclipse. Luna, on the other hand can control and create fire, and she can run really really fast, but not like that creepy guy from a couple of hours ago… her speed is more of a primal on, and unlike me, her powers are drawn from the moon." GiGi shrugged.  
"Yeah, what she said." Luna shrugged, sipping the drink.  
Suddenly, a crash sounded from the direction of the stairs, Logan curled his hands into fists and unsheathed his claws, just as Luna unsheathed her flame engulfed Sais, and GiGi lifted in the air and her now fisted hands were then engulfed with a pinkish-gold flame.  
"Move slowly, and we can surprise them." Logan whispered, GiGi and Luna nodded, getting ready to fight.  
Slowly, the trio walked out into the main hall. Seeing two figures ascending down the stairs, GiGi and Luna light their flames die down. And Logan started to growl low in his throat.  
"Whoa, hey, Logan…calm down, it's me." Said a female voice from the bottom of the stairs.  
Logan just let his claws slide back in, and he walked towards the person. "What are you doin' up, Rogue?" he asked.  
"Nuthin' I couldn't sleep, so I decided to head on down and get a midnight snack…or something." Logan just shrugged and led the three girls back into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

"So Luna, GiGi, what classes do you, like, have first?" Kitty asked as Luna, GiGi, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Rogue and herself walked down the halls of Bayville Highscool.  
"I have Latin with Mr. Pudel, then I have Greek next with the same dude…sweet that means I won't have to get up! All hail being lazy!!" Luna laughed; Jean and Kitty just stared at her as if she had thirteen heads.  
"Wait? Pudel?" GiGi asked her cousin, Luna just nodded in confirmation. "Doesn't Pudel mean 'to splash in water' in German?" she asked, Luna nodded again  
"Yeah, why?" she asked, looking at her schedule again.  
"No reason, just kinda funny considering what we had learned on the road." GiGi shrugged, which caused Luna to look up at her with a smirk.  
"Right, anyways. After Greek, we have homeroom, then I got English, lunch, math, science, then I have world history last block." Luna said, folding the paper up and stuffing it into her pocket.  
"That's cool, we, like, have math together along with English and lunch." Kitty said with a smile.  
"Yeah, and me, you, jean and apparently GiGi are all in the same Latin or Greek class." Rogue said, re-adjusting her backpack on her shoulder.  
"Well, here we are. First stop, lockers." Scott said, pulling locker door open. The others did the same. Rogue's locker was one the right side of Scott and Kurt was on his left, Luna was to Rogue's right, Jean was to Kurt's left, next to her, on her left was Kitty, and on Kitty's left was GiGi.  
After a couple on minutes of talking to each other, the bell rang and GiGi, Rogue, Luna all walked to their Latin class while the other's all walked to their own classes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four

"Alright, now I am going to take attendance, just to get and now you all better." the class either started to moan or mumble.  
"Windsorh, Georgia, please stand and up and introduce your self to the class." GiGi groaned at the use of her first name, but she stood up anyways and walked to the front of the class.  
"Okie dokie then, my name is Georgia Windsorh, but I like to be called GiGi. Ummm, my cousin and I have been on the road for almost a year and a half for…. family reasons. And I wont tell you any more, plus I'm only here because my cousin thought that it would be a good change for us…but yeah…that's me…not that it'll make a difference anyways." With that, and a shrug, GiGi walked back to her seat.  
"Alright, up next, Windsorh, Luna." Luna sighed.  
"Great." She muttered then she walked over to the same spot her cousin. "Alright, like my cousin, I don't want to be here…she just likes to blame other people for her troubles. Anyways…I like to maintain my in-sanity as much as possible. But yeah…I don't like being awake…so don't mind me if i doze off a bit. Anyways, I prefer the philosophy, 'you don't bug me, I don't bug you' so just...Yeah." she muttered boredly as she walked back to her seat beside her cousin. Mr. Pudel then continued down the line and called out the rest of the students introduced them selves.  
Finally, the bell rang. And every one except for Rogue, Luna and GiGi stood up to leave.  
After the next couple of classes passed, Luna and GiGi realized that it was time for lunch. "Right…time for lunch." Luna said as she stretched as she walked towards the lunchroom.  
"Hey, Luna, over here!" yelled Scott, waving his hands to get the girls attention.  
"GiGi, there's Scott. Let's, like, go over there." Kitty said. GiGi and Luna shrugged and walked over to where the other's were sitting..  
"So, how was you're day so far?" Kurt asked, taking a bite out of his turkey sandwich.  
"Fine" GiGi said  
"It's was, like, cool." Kitty giggles  
"Immoral." Luna mumbled. Which caused her cousin to laugh.  
The group of teens all sat there for a couple of minutes eating and talking. Luna had almost fallen asleep a number of times, if it wasn't for her cousin, then she would have been asleep for the entire lunch.  
"I'm so bored." She complained, as she proceeded to poke randomly at the table.  
"Luna, you're always bored." GiGi said, sipping at the drink she had gotten from one of the machines.  
"Hey Summers, whose your friends." Said a voice rom behind Scott. The visored youth just turned around to face who was talking to him.  
"Go away John. We didn't bother you, so you shouldn't bother us." Jean said,  
But the new comer just stood his ground. Luna, getting thoroughly bored, decided to turn around and see what was going on.  
"Who're you?" she asked, tilting her head o the side.  
"M'name's John. What's your name, Sheila?" John asked with a smirk, which caused Luna to laugh.  
"Well, I don't know who Sheila is, but my name's Luna." She laughed. Scott just cleared his throat. "What, Scott?" Luna growled  
"Luna, can I talk to you for a second, alone?" Scott said, standing. Luna just sighed, stood, winked at John, and then skipped over to where Scott was waiting impatiently.  
"What are you doing?" Scott said in a low voice.  
"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Scott." Luna said, folding her arms over her chest.  
"Why the hell are you flirting with him? He's the bad guy!!" Scott scolded, but Luna just rolled her eyes.  
"What's you're point?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently.  
"What part of 'he's the bad guy' do you not understand!?" Scott nearly shouted.  
Luna rolled her eyes for the second time, and then stepped closer to Scott. "And what part of 'I have a thing for bad boys' do you not understand Summers?" Luna growled. Scott just glared at her through his red-framed glasses. But he then dropped his glare, and motioned for her to follow him back to the table.  
"You two get everything, like, worked out?" Kitty asked.  
"Yeah, Scott's just in a snit because of my…. preferences." Luna laughed, winking at John.  
Luna sat there for a little while, talking to John (more like flirting). GiGi was talking to Kitty and Kurt, and Jean and Scott were making out. That is, until the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The group all walked off to their last period classes, which, Luna found out, tat she had with John…and the guy from earlier


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five  
"So what are we, like, gonna do this weekend?" Kitty asked a couple of weeks later. She was sitting underneath a large tree on the school ground for lunch. Next to her was Scott with Jean on his lap, then next to tem was Luna, then GiGi, then on the other side of Kitty were Rogue, Bobby (Rogue's boyfriend) and Kurt.  
"I dunno, probably hang out in the danger room, or sleep…something along those lines" Luna shrugged, twirling a blade of grass in between her fingers.  
"Yeah, same here, if my Lunatic cousin trains, I gotta train with her…after all, our powers are similar." GiGi said, playing with her long, pink bangs. "What about you Kitty?" she asked, turning to her Valley-girl friend.  
"I'm going on a date with Lance on Saturday, then on Sunday, Storm said that she'd take Rogue, Jean and I to the mall to go shopping." She shrugged, but her first comment made Scott look at her funny. "What?" she said  
"I thought you broke up with Lance?" he said, tightening his grip on Jean's waist lightly.  
"I did, but you know who we are…one second we hate each then, like, the next minute, we're going out on a date." Kitty said, flipping the end of her pony-tail over her shoulder.  
"But, Kitty, he's the bad guy" Bobby pointed out.  
"Yeah, I know…but that doesn't make him a bad guy." Kitty shrugged.  
"Thank you!!" Luna said, which caused every one to look at her. "Look, on the road, GiGi and I learned that just cause someone made some mistakes, or bad choices, that doesn't mean that their heart ain't in the right place." Luna shrugged, looking at her cousin. GiGi just smiled and sighed.  
"I, like, agree with Luna. Lance is just doing what he thinks is right, and just because we, like, don't have those same views, that doesn't, like, mean that Lance is a bad person. To others who don't know us, we might seem like the bad guys." Kitty said, which caused Jean and Scott just to glance at her questioningly.  
"Scott…something's going on in the school's front parking lot." Jean said, looking over to the schools front gates that led to student parking lot, only to see black, gold and silver flames shooting into the air,  
"Axel." GiGi said, then both she and Luna stood and ran as fast as they possibly could towards the front gates.  
Once the group of young X-men got to the parking lot, they saw a guy with dark brown hair that was slicked back with a small amount of gel, which made it shine in the sunlight, and his green eyes shone against the black flames that he was firing from the palms of his hands. Smiling, GiGi ran over to the guy and tackled him the ground.  
"Hey Axel, missed me?" GiGi laughed looking down at him.  
"Yeah, hey Pinky, you wanna get up so that I can give you a proper hug with out bein hauled in for statutory rape?" he said, which caused Luna to chuckle from where she was standing next to the rest of her friends.  
"What's that all about?" Scott asked, putting his arms around Jean, Bobby nodded in his agreement and grabbed Rogues gloved hand, or at least he tried to, but the Goth girl just pulled away.  
"GiGi will tell you later, it's not my place anyways." Luna said, watching her cousin and her best friend exchange hugs and kisses. After a couple of minutes, someone decided to sneak up on her.  
"Hello, Luv." The person said, grabbing her around the waist.  
"Whoa…oh, hey John. What's been going on?" Luna said, turning around in his arms so that she could face him.  
"Nothing much. Just waiting or school to get over…then we can head over to the fair." John said, pressing a kiss to Luna's neck.  
"Do you two have to do that here?" Jean asked, looking away.  
"Mind your own bizzo, red." John said, glaring at Jean "if Luna and I want to have a naughty right here and now, we will." The Aussie smirked.  
"Oh god John! Com on, lets go steal Axel and GiGi." Luna said, grabbing John's hand and dragging him over to where her cousin and Axel were…standing.  
"Wait! Are two, like, aren't going to skip, are you?" Kitty asked. Stopping John and Luna.  
"Yeah, cuz if you are, I want in." Rogue said, walking over to them, leaving Bobby standing where he was, mouth agape.  
"Yeah, we all might head over to the fair early." Luna shrugged. Rogue nodded and then the three of them all walked over to GiGi and Axel.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six  
Later on that night, John, Luna, GiGi, Axel, and Rogue all went to the movies to see the premier of the fast and the furious: Tokyo drift.  
"Wait, Axe, is it sundown?" GiGi asked, tuning to Axel, who just shrugged. Then she turned to John and Luna. "Lune?" she said, Luna just lifted her arm, shook her wrist a little bit so that the bracelets on her arm moved out of the way of her black and silver watch.  
"Yeah, shit, umm…John, sorry that we gotta do this, but we have to check in with the professor. Plus, GiGi has no control over the pink and gold winged objects on her back at night…so we gotta go." Luna said, turning to her boyfriend.  
"It's alright, luv, you'll just havta stay over by place tomorrow night" John said kissing the corner of her mouth. Laughing, Luna kissed John back and then she, Rogue, GiGi and Axel left John in the movie theatre, only little did they know that he was later joined by a friend of his…Remy LeBeau.

the next morning, Axel and the cousins were in the danger room when the alarm went off.  
"everyone, the brotherhood of evil has been causing problems down town, I want you all to check it out." The professor said to Jean, Cyclops, Rogue, Angelfire, Shadowfire, Lunarfire, and Storm. Nodding, the group all gathered out on the front lawn, and Jean Storm, Rogue, Angelfire, and Shadowfire all flew to the site. While Cyclops rode in his car and Lunarfire ran, considering she could run REALLY fast.

"So this is the place?" Lunarfire asked, resting her forearm lightly on her cousins shoulder.  
"looks like, but where's the Brotherhood?" Angelfire commented.  
"we're not going to have to wait, are we? Cuz I got places to be." Lunarfire said, turning to Storm.  
"Nope, cuz we're right here." A voice said from the store to the side of them.  
"good." With that, Lunarfire drew her sais from her side, instantly igniting them in flames.  
"now it's a fight." Shadowfire said as both he and Angelfire lifted into the air, both shooting flames at the feet of one of he guys who had finally decided to stop hiding in the store.  
Storm flew high above the others, and high above the buildings and trees, her eyes clouding over as thunderclouds formed in the skies, The lightning forming at her fingertips. Cyclops had shot the laser beams at the same guy that Angelfire and Shadowfire had shot at the same time they did, forcing the guy to fall back against the building, going unconscious.  
Lunarfire had waiting, saving her energy for some one she knew she could handle herself. And as soon as the rest of the Brotherhood walked out of the building, she took her chance, Lunarfire threw one of her Sais as if it were a boomerang, the fiery blade sliced the speedy bad guys cheek, meaning that Lunarfire missed her target.  
"Dammit, Angel, I missed!" Lunarfire Shouted to her cousin, who was busy shooting flames at the big fat guy.  
"I'm kinda busy! Try shooting him or something!" she shouted back to her cousin form the sky. "use your lunar magick or something!" Lunarfire sighed and re-sheathed her sais and fireballs the color of the flames on her blades formed in the palms of her hands.  
"Okay Speedy…I ain't gunna miss this time" she whispered, then she threw on fire ball at the silver haired speed demon, one hit him in the arm; but before she could fire the other fireball at him, a series of red flames were shot at her.  
"Sorry 'bout this, Sheila. But we were never on the same side." An Australian accented voice said from a couple feet away from her said.  
"yeah, I'm sorry too…Pyro." She said, then she re-unsheathed her sais and ignited the silvery blue flames. And right before she threw one of her beloved sais at her boyfriend, Angelfire shouted to her cousin.  
"Luna..arfire, NO!!!!" but it was too late, Lunarfire had already thrown her sai at Pyro.  
"nice shot, Sheila. Your gunna havta teach me how you did that." Pyro said, puling the sai out of his shoulder. "s'too bad that I'm wearing armor, huh?" Pyro said again, throwing Lunarfire's sai down at her feet.  
"yeah, right. Maybe tomorrow." Lunarfire whispered a she bent down to pick up her blade, and a dizzy spell swept over her.  
"L-Luna…are you okay?" Pyro said, rushing over to his girlfriend.  
"Shit, I told her not to!": Angelfire said, flying over to Pyro and her cousin, Shadowfire following closely behind her. And as soon as they reached them, Lunarfire was already unconscious.  
"Sheila, what the hell is going on with Luna." John growled to Angelfire.  
"our powers are wacky like that. Since Luna was born on the Lunar eclipse, which means that if she uses her powers too much during the day, she'll pass out and will have to regenerate in an unconscious like state for a couple of das." GiGi said, looking her cousin over to make sure that she wasn't hurt.  
"okay…I'm gonna take her to my place." John said, picking up his girlfriend bridal style.  
"but you live with the Brotherhood…don't you?" Jean said, john just glanced over his shoulder.  
"no, I don't. but they do come over sometimes, along with the Acolytes." With that, John walked away with Luna in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven  
Three days had passed since the day that Luna had passed out. Since then, John had been watching over her, making sure that none of the Brotherhood or the Acolytes hurt her, plus the only ones from the X-men that were allowed at his flat were Rogue, Axel, Wolverine, plus a small little boy named Lukie (pronounced Lucky) who seemed to have grown attached to Wolverine.  
"GiGi, when do you think that she'll wake up?" John asked, looking at his still unconscious girlfriend, then back to his friends.  
"most likely by midnight…we'll just need to be here to calm her down."  
"why?' Rogue asked, lifting Lukie up so that he could sit up on the bed with Luna.  
"because Luna is a Child of Darkness, her powers are drawn from the moon." GiGi pointed out.  
"which is why I've been keeping all of the blinds and curtains opened since she's been here."  
"well, it is almost mid night, John." Remy said, looking at the small black and blue wall clock.  
"yeah, and I would seriously appreciate it if you could all keep it down, my head is killing e." a voice sounded from the bed. Everyone turned to face Luna and her emerald green eyes shone in the moonlight.  
"hey, luv, your awake." John smiled.  
"yeah. Two things. One , what happened?"  
"you didn't listened when I told you not to use you sais against John."  
GiGi said with a smile one her dace.  
"actually, you told me to use whatever I can in the fight." Luna said, then she slowly started to sit up, putting the little boy on her lap. "Second, who's the kid?"  
"My names Lukie, and I live at the mansion with everyone else." Lukie said, looking up at Luna with a smile.  
"well, its nice to meet you Lukie." Luna smiled. Then she looked up at John. "thank you, John, for letting me stay here while I was out."  
"no problem, luv, anytime." John shrugged, as he sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
"Well, thanks again. Anyways, whats been goin' on since I was out of it?" Luna asked, looking at all of her friends.  
"I broke up with Bobby." Rogue said with a smile.  
"Really now?" Rogue nodded with a smile "who'd you dump him for?"  
"Gambit." Rogue said with a small smile, looking at her new boyfriend.  
"Naughty Rogue, sleeping with the enemy. That's very bad." Luna scolded her friend mockingly.  
"we haven't done anything, yet." Rogue sad, looking at the ground.  
"right. Well, 'least I can touch you without you practically killing me" Luna laughed. "but don't worry, Rogue. We'll find a way to control you're powers." She added sympathetically.  
"Logan, I'm sleepy." Lukie said, rubbing his eyes.  
"guess that I'm gunna bring the kid back to the mansion." Logan said, lifting Lukie off of Luna's lap. And , after saying goodbye to everyone, he left.  
After a half an hour of just talking randomly, Luna began to yawn. "I know that this seems freaky, but I am as tired as hell." She said, as she stretched and fell back against the pillows.  
"then we'll let you sleep. Axel and I are gunna head to the room that John's graciously letting us stay in for the time being."  
"Why, whats wrong with t he manor?" Luna asked, sitting back up.  
"Scott went all bonkers at us for taking you here in the first place, then he started to chew all of us out for coming to see you while here. So we REALLY don't wanna head back to the mansion and have Cyke kill us." GiGi said, running a hand through the blonde part of her hair.  
"right…so, Rogue, where are you staying?" Luna asked, looking at her friend.  
"I'm gunna be stayin' in Remy's room, IF ya wanna know" Rogue said, with that bother and Remy walked out the door and down the hall and into Remy's room.  
"right, so, we're gunna had out too…see ya in the morning." GiGi smiled, the she hopped off of her boyfriends lap, grabbed his hand, and then they both walked out of the room.  
"guess that just leaves us, huh luv?" John said as he lay back against the pillows.  
"yeah, just us." Luna said, as she turned around and rested her head on his shoulder. Breathing in deeply, and began to fall back asleep.

"sucks that we're enemies, huh?" Luna said, from her perch on John's lap.  
"yeah, it suck big time, luv."  
"but it doesn't have to be this way…does it?" she sighed.  
John was hesitant to answer her, but Luna thought that it was understandable, considering that whatever choice either of them it would be vital both ways. After a little while of silence, John finally said something.  
"I'm gunna talk to the Professor, see if I could earn my way back into the X-men's good graces."  
"are you serous?" Luna said, turning around so that she was looking the Aussie directly in the eyes.  
"yeah, but I don't know if Scott will be all to willing to let me back in after I turned to Magneto."  
"Who cares what Scott thinks. Just do what I do, envision yourself killing him and all will be fine." Luna shrugged then she stood up and turned to face him. "well…if we're gunna do this, then we better get it over and done with." John nodded and stood up next to her, smiled and gripped her hand in his.  
"then lets go. My bike is in the drive way, we can take that." John said, letting go of her hand and walking briskly towards the driveway of his flat.  
"you have a bike?" Luna asked, though John didn't hear her. Then she ran almost as fast as she could so that she could catch up with John.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight  
"no way in hell is he coming back here." Scott yelled, looking at John and Luna.  
"its not up to you, Scott. Yes, we value your opinion and sometimes I think that you could be cool to be around. But, like I just said, its not your decision whether John comes back here or not. Its up to the Professor." Luna said, turning to the old man.  
"John, are you positive that you want to change your ways, and fight along the others as X-men?" Professor X said, looking at John.  
"yeah, Proff, I do." John said.  
"alright, I'll have Wolverine set you up with a room."  
"Wait, Professor, can't John stay with me in my room?" Luna asked  
"you know the rules, Miss Windsorh." Professor X said, looking at the dark Child.  
"but…your letting Axel stay with GiGi in her room…plus I've been with John for the past couple of days anyways."  
"fine, you two can share the room, but I do not want any funny business going on in there when the door is shut." Luna nodded as the old man rolled away, then she gripped Johns hand and led him up to her room.

"Now, we're not enemies, and we don't have to sneak around." Luna whispered, sitting down on her bed next to John.  
"Yea, luv, but we should still play it safe, just until the rest of the x-men start trusting me again."  
"agree….well…for now anyways…" Luna sad as she walked over to her dresser.  
"Luna…luv? Whats the matter?" john asked as he walked over to where Luna was standing.  
"there was an attack in one of my best friends home town…shes a mutant too. Anyways, I was one of the few to be chosen to go return the town back to its normal state."  
"your leaving." John said, "that's why the professor let us stay in the same room." He added, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Luna closed her eyes and tried to hold back the tears she felt stinging at the back of her eyes.  
"yeah." She choked out. "pretty much….you probably the only one that I haven't said good bye too…..but I don't want to say good bye, john, I really really don't." she whispered.  
"then we wont say good bye. We'll just….be together until you have to leave….when are you leaving, by the way?" Luna took a while before she answered.  
"t-tonight." She stammered. John back away  
"tonight?" john said as Luna turned around to face him, "and you waited until now to tell me?" he said sadly, Luna just fought back a sob.  
"I couldn't tell you…I just…I couldn't/.." he trailed off, turning away from Johns hurt gaze.  
"Luna? You have to get ready to go soon." Jeans voice called through the thick oak doors.  
"okay….ill be down in a couple of minutes." Luna said as she pulled an already packed suit case out from underneath her bed.  
"exactly how long have you know that you were leaving ?" john asked, taking the suit case from her.  
"I found out when I came back after I woke up from being un conscious. The professor had called me into the room where he uses Cerebro…and he told me that he had gotten a call from one of my friends home towns…and he said that I was the mutant from Bayville that was going to go…since I had already known the area anyways." John nodded then the couple went down stairs together.  
"you ready?" GiGi asked. Luna nodded.  
"you'll write to us, right?" Kitty asked.  
"every chance that I get" Luna smiled as she hugged her cousin and friends good bye. "well…I guess I'll see you guys when I get back." Luna smiled, then she walked out the front door, but was almost automatically stopped by Logan.  
"hey, kid. Take the keys and go to the garage….i got you a little going away present." He said as he threw a set of key to Luna. Smiling, Luna placed her bag on the ground and walked over to the garage. When the lights turned on, Luna's eyes widened with excitement.  
"this is for me?" she said, Logan nodded and Luna walked over to the bike that was in front of her. It was solid black with silver running boards and it had midnight blue, silver and sky blue flames painted on it. As if no where, Axel appeared and placed Luna's bag on the back of he bike as she mounted it.  
"have a safe trip kiddo, don't get into too much trouble." Axel smiled.  
"thanks Axel" Luna smiled as she started up the bike, she winked at her friends and family, then the doors opened and Luna sped off into the distance.  
After a couple of minutes of silence, John spoke up, "does anyone know when she's coming back?" her asked, but every one stayed silent. But only because this mission that Luna was sent on was basically a suicide mission…Luna might not ever come back.


End file.
